Holly's Day Off
by EroticallySo
Summary: While waiting for her Diamond, Holly Blue Agate gets kidnapped by the Amethysts and gets a healthy dose of karma... right in her pussy.


Holly Blue Agate stared around the zoo, waiting for her Diamond to exit from the most recent meeting with Yellow Diamond. As she looked around, her mind wandered to the happenings of only a few days ago. She blamed the Amethysts and those Beta misfits for the issue, but thankfully she had kept the secret well hidden. The only thing stopping her complexion from being regained to former glory was the Amethysts. The common soldiers had hooted about it with glee at the sight of their commander's takedown. As the echoes of the Zoo and beyond trembled through the crystalline labyrinth of the small station, Holly swore she could hear a clutter. Some Amethysts laughed from their stations a little farther away. The gem grunted, trying to ignore the moistness gathering in her Nether region at the thought of that Sapphire... her head jerked up, and she shook herself. She wanted all of them dead for the trick they played on her-

Another crash, seeming intentional but perking her interest further. She walked forward, but there was a clutter inside and she stood up in case it was the end of the conversation. But after ten minutes, there was another crash from the Amethyst station and the room where the diamonds were conversing was silent except for occasional huffs and a thunk or two every minute. Holly walked towards the crashing, it sounded like someone banging a thin sheet of crystal against a hollow crystal. Holly growled, for if those Amethysts had done ANYTHING to their station-

The Amethysts faced her as she opened her mouth to yell at them. Holly shut her mouth at the display. Amethysts holding their whips, smirking at Holly. One held a whip that was unfurled, and chips of the wall lay strewn in the ground near her.

"WHAT ARE YOU MISERABLE HUNKS OF ROCK DOING TO YOUR BARRA-" An amethyst raced behind her, shoulder gem shimmering. In a swift move, two Amethysts closed the door and the shoulder gem one ripped off her shirt, beholding Holly's light blue crystal bra.

Holly staggered back, unfurling her whip to try and strike the amethyst as she darted away. Her whip fell out of her hand as she was shoved forwards onto two other Amethysts, who yanked down her pants and revealed skimpy underwear struggling to cover her core. The agate gem shrieked, trying to swing at the Amethysts as a third gripped her bra and yanked her back. Most of the soldiers in the barracks had ripped off their own clothes, and howled excitedly as Holly was spun to face the purple writhing crowd and removed of her bra, revealing massive tits that bounced sexually as she yelped. She opened her mouth again, but an amethyst pinned her down and kicked away her bra, revealing her core, which was drizzling involuntarily.

Some of the Amethysts whooped, and then some backed away to reveal the leader of the brigade, with a single curl in her hair. She grinned, lowering her pants to reveal a eight-foot cock with a ripping girth. The amethyst pinning holly backed away grinning. The agate realized what was going to happen, as the hard shaft twitched inches away from her delicate flaps. "NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF Y- oooohhhh, my Diamond~" She warbled weakly as the amethyst shoved all eight feet of her cock deep inside of her, tickling her womb. The amethyst crept along the torso of the agate, licking the tender skin of her neck.

"You like that?" She whispered, her hot breath wisping over Holly's ear. The agate shuddered, stifling a small moan. The dark indigo member thrust slowly, and Holly huffed each time as the cock invaded more of her body, exploring every little piece of flesh inside her. Slowly the amethyst got faster. Her balls slapped against the tender penetrated folds, leaving light bruises around her pussy. The throbbing dick trembled violently in her, wishing to go deeper and impregnate her. Keeping her pinned, the amethyst gave in after an hour, shoving so far in her balls threatened coming in too. After going faster than imagined before, Holly realized what was happening.

"PLESSE YOU FILTHY BEAST! DONT YOU DARE!"

But it was too late. The amethyst's balls emptied themselves in gallons of hot cum, filling her up and blasting the last two gallons all over her. Holly instinctively caught what she could in her mouth, swallowing it happily. Her pussy twitched, tightening though resized at least twenty inches. She wanted to kelp the amethyst in her forever, but the bow-limp dick had exited her, and the balls were rubbing on her outside flaps, teasing her even though the deed was done but far from done too. Eventually, the amethyst backed away, smiling. "You really liked that- don't hide it you shit~" She purred, sitting atop Holly's naked cum-stained body and letting her limp dick rub all over the blue gem. "Let's give you some more." She whispered. At once, three Amethysts surrounded her. One flipped her onto her fours and slid under her, holding her shoulders. Another gripped her head and let her cock grow slowly into the agate's mouth. The third held her thighs, awaiting the OK to rut her endlessly. Holly yelped angrily, but then three cocks entered all of her holes at once, choking all of her body.

The first one began slamming her balls against her chin as she sped along, screaming with pleasure. Holly finally facebooked in to her complaining senses and took the massive hunk of stiff meat, taking a hand and cupping it around the dick. Whenever the amethyst thrusted out, all exposed dick was given a handy. Holly danced her tongue around the cock, elicitating moans from the purple mass that wasn't only a blur. Holly gazed up at her with glazed eyes, not needing to breathe and swallowing up the dick down her throat and letting the muscles in her theist and esophagus surround the cock until it was too tight for it to move.

The second amenthyst fit her cock in, but didn't pump her body against the agate. Instead, she paused with her nine foot cock all the way in and slid out painfully slowly. Then she rubbed her dick against Holly's pussy slowly, very slowly. Holly saw this gesture as an act of pity after her resizing, and was calm and focused on the blowjob she was giving. Until the amethyst shoved all of her penis in Holly at once, erecting a scream from her that tightened her muscles crushingly around both cocks she handled. The Amethyst went very fast, griping her shoulders and hardly laying on the the ground. Holly had never gel to such pain and pleasure in all her life, and her legs quivered with pleasure. She groaned loudly on each thrust, and came all over the amethyst. While she thought it meant the amethyst would stop, instead it only allowed her to go faster. Eventually her pussy had even envoloped the ten pound balls and she was thrusting round the the dick too.

The final amethyst slammed all eight feet in Holly's ass, and wasted no time allowing her balls to be shoved in too. Holly screamed with each painful thrust as her flesh ripped around the ten foot girth of the cock. The amethyst showed no mercy, and made sure each thrust wasn't like stabbing Holly. She came very slowly, taking almost hours to make sure bruises developed everywhere. The pain made Holly collapse backwards, and each close call made her receive a sharp whipping on her bare ass.

All three came inside her, and Holly screamed in pleasure and pain as she released her own juices all over them, making all three several shades lighter as they yanked out much to her pain. Coated in their semen, Holly collapsed. Her trembling legs could not regain felling. An amethyst thwacked her with a sharp whip.

"You can't stop until you ride me!" The Amethyst grunted, striking the tired Agate again.

Holly stood up, glaring at the Amethysts, most of which were coated in their own semen after hours of masturbating to the spectacle. Holly smiled. She walked up to the bulky purple gem, and eased her into a chair like nook. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and planted herself on the black towering cock, easing onto it as it grew. She bounced once, and the Amethyst moaned. She gripped her collar and began bouncing faster than ever, the cock still growing. She didn't realize how long the cock was until the tip protruded out her mouth. She sill kept going, and finally came all over the gem. White squirted everywhere too, in our out of the agate. She still bounced slowly. Her hair was a wreck. She was caked in sweat and semen.

She walked out, leaving her clothes behind. Her Diamond caught her nakedness and only smiled. "I guess yo you have the skill for me now." The diamond smiled, and sashayed away. Holly understood- now that she's had been gang raped and lived, her skill was now equal to a diamond. She could become a pleasure machine for her diamonds like she dreamed.


End file.
